Julianne de la luz y la Sombra -Un cuadro de bifrontismo
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: La muchacha ahora conocida como Julianne Westermann siguen en busqueda de su pasado, esta vez reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña Gertrud quien sospecha es su traviesa prima.


El llanto estridente de la criatura llamó la atención de Julianne obligándola a atravesar la pesada puerta de madera. Sobre ella un cartel con osos pintados indicaba en letras góticas el nombre de la dueña de la habitación: Ermintrude. La enorme ventana del dormitorio se encontraba abierta a pesar de que era medianoche y solo la iluminaba la luz de luna. Un fuerte viento mecía las cortinas y enfriaba la habitación de la niña. La muchacha rubia se acercó a ella y se asomó para constatar que no se encontrara cerca ningún perro cimarrón. Finalmente la cerró con el postigo. La criatura lloraba como si la vida le fuese en ello, aunque en realidad se encontraba muy segura en su cuna. Julianne se acercó a esta y sonrió al reconocer uno de sus propios juguetes de niña; un móvil de estrellas fluorescentes que creía haber perdido con el tiempo. Luego reparó en que Gertie se había destapado y se la arrimó un poco más. Como pese a todo el llanto no cesaba, la alzó en brazos y la cubrió entera con su mantilla. Finalmente dejó de llorar.

Maria Barbara entró a la habitación para darle la mema a la beba cuando se encontró a su sobrina cargándola. Horrorizada deja caer la mamadera al suelo. Aún aterrada por la sorpresa exclama: "Julianne, ¿qué hiciste? Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca". Muy asustada la joven destapó a la beba y se da cuenta ya no respiraba; la había ahogado con la manta de dormir.

**Julianne de la luz y la Sombra **

**Un cuadro de bifrontismo**

El Doctor Federson miraba fijamente la pintura apoyada sobre la alfombra, sin reparar demasiado en los comentarios pocos trascendente sobre el té de Julianne. Afortunadamente sus divagaciones eran apenas sobre el olor de las hebras y no el drama de las tazas "buenas y malas"-uno de los tantos traumas de vidas pasadas- que el Doctor Hank, su maestro en el campo de la hipnoterapia de regresión, había tenido que enfrentar en la niñez de su paciente. A sus casi diecinueve años, la única hija del millonario Westermann se comportaba aunque no sea más que en la superficie como una muchacha común y corriente, por lo cual se podía suponer con bases ciertas que tantos años de terapia habían hecho algún efecto. Mientras la conversación de la joven seguía, Federson seguía cautivo de la imagen de Jano Bifronte, señor del tiempo. Algo que tenían en común su paciente y los padres de Psicología era la fascinación por los mitos greco-romanos. Quizás por eso no le pareció tan extrañó ver como quien no quiere la cosa un cuadro del dios latino de las dos caras que representaban las dos vías es decir el ascenso y descenso de los hombres, el encargado de abrir y cerrar las puertas de las épocas. Seguramente tendría que ver con el oficio de la tía de Julianne, Frau Westermann, que se dedicaba a la museología o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de una pesada puerta de madera al abrirse. Con la velocidad de un rayo una muchachita de largas trenzas negras asomó su cabeza. A la niña en cuestión no le pareció importante el hecho de que su prima tuviera visitas, simplemente recorrió con sus cortos pasos el enorme salón de la mansión de fascinantes ventanales hasta llegar a la joven rubia. Con orgullo infantil, alzó su dibujo todo lo que sus pequeños brazos le permitieron para mostrar el tema que la traía tan urgida.

-Julianne, ¿me ayudas a pintar mi cielo de atardecer?

La muchacha de melena rizada se sorprendió por la actitud de la niña, inoportuna pero innegablemente dulce, tanto que logró quitarle una sonrisa de sus enigmáticos labios. Acariciando con sus dedos las mejillas pecosas de su prima las cuales eran surcadas por un pequeño rayón de pintura violeta, le respondió.

-No puedo. El doctor Federson ha hecho un muy largo viaje solo para hablar conmigo, y sería descortés de mi parte no dedicarle mi atención.

-¡Pero yo quiero pintar contigo! –dijo la pequeña arrojándose a los brazos de la mayor.

-¡Ermintrude, no molestes a Julianne, está ocupada y no puede jugar contigo! ¡Ven aquí!

La voz severa de Maria Barbara fue lo único que se dejó oír en el salón, además del eco del ladrido de un perro en lo lejano.

-Ya relájate Barbie, solo tiene tres años. –intervino Julianne. –¡Todavía no conoce el protocolo para manejarse en reuniones de alto perfil, jajaja!

La mujer de cabello oscuro refrenó su impulso de poner en costura a su impertinente sobrina, que se estaba comportando más insolente de lo habitual. Luego miró a la niña con ojos severos, que esconde su rostro tras la hoja de papel, pero no puede sostener por mucho tiempo la pantomima, así que finalmente se dirigió hacia ella y la alzó en brazos con la fuerza que solo el amor otorga a las madres. Al ver a su hija marcada por la crayola, intentó limpiarle el rostro y sonriendo le dijo:

-Gertie, eres una niña muy traviesa. Sabes bien que no debes entrar sin anunciarte si los adultos conversan. Ven aquí, mamá te va a ayudar con tu cielo azul….

-¡Pero yo quiero un cielo multicolor como el del atardecer!

-Bueno ya veremos qué podemos hacer. ¡Le pido disculpas Doctor, mi pequeñita sabe bien que no debe interrumpir las conversaciones de los adultos, pero ha crecido tan rápido! –se dirigió al hombre con un tono que debajo de la disculpa escondía orgullo. –Ahora está obsesionada con los colores de los paisajes, ¡todo lo encuentra fascinante y desea dibujarlo! ¡Mire cómo ha dejado este salón!

El psicólogo pudo observar que la niña en cuestión pasaba por una etapa pictórica en el aprendizaje y por ello cortinas y paredes sufrieron gracias a su recientemente adquirido manejo del color una fuerte "remodelación". Con un total manejo de la diplomacia, Federson sonrió y contestó:

-Dichosos los niños que poseen la capacidad de asombro. Ojalá todos pudiéramos volver a experimentar la fascinación de ver algo por primera vez, _Frau_ Westermann…

-Es verdad. Y por cierto,_ Fräulein_ Westermann… no soy Frau de nadie. Con permiso, nos retiramos. –dijo mientras se llevaba a su hija en dirección a la puerta de salida y con la mano libre levantaba el cuadro.

-Parece que dije algo malo… creí que a las mujeres alemanas no les gustaba que se las trate de Frauline…

-Y así es, pero eso no aplica a Maria Barbara… créame, no soy la única rara en esta familia.

-¡Te he oído Julianne! ¡Ya luego hablaremos tú y yo a solas! –respondió la mujer de cabello oscuro por detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

-Ahh… esta Maria Barbara…. Qué bueno es ver que el devenir de los siglos le ha dulcificado el carácter, ¡jajaja! –rio nuevamente la muchacha rubia mientras se recuesta de espaldas con un salto en el sillón.

-Por lo que veo, estás muy animada Julianne…

-Bueno, no soy un extraterrestre, alguna vez me debo sentir bien aunque sea para variar, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras exhalaba aire bruscamente. Luego voltea para ver mejor al enigmático hombre frente a ella. Por momentos tenía ciertos movimientos, o quizás era algunos gestos que le recordaban vagamente a aquel muchacho del cual recordaba cosas completamente confusas, excepto el gran amor que le tuvo, y que aún le tenía. El amor que la impulsaba a someterse al terrible padecimiento de desentrañar horribles recuerdos para llegar a aquellos en los que aquella de difusa identidad y apariencia se encontraban. Pero no era él, si lo fuera lo hubiera reconocido de inmediato, siempre reconocía a las personas que habían pertenecido a su pasado. Aun así es posible que las jugarretas del subconsciente que recurrían al truco de la mimesis entre ambos hombres fuera lo que le permitiera abrirse lo suficiente a la terapia y sus pocos ortodoxos métodos. Luego de cruzar los brazos nuevamente detrás de la cabeza, contesto. –Yo también quisiera a veces poder experimentar el asombro de ver las cosas por primera vez y no el continuo déjà vu de una existencia que no ha cortado el hilo que la conecta con la anterior. ¿Sabe que es lo que se siente tener que comparar todo lo que hace, todos a quien conoce, con imágenes confusas que nadie sabe cómo aún permanece allí? Sin ser lo suficientemente claras como para entenderlas, ni lo suficientemente oscuras como para ignorarlas.

-Pues… eso no es tan difícil eso después de todo. Recordando nuestro pasado, nos da herramientas para analizarlo, al analizarlo nos permite poner en orden lo que no lo estaba. Al poner en orden nuestra conciencia, nos permite tomar lo que nos sirve y desechar lo que no, mediante el olvido, pues comenzamos a restarle importancia y finalmente vamos dejando atrás. –contestó Federson de forma catedrática. –Dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que discutir conmigo, pero que no podías decirlo por escrito.

-Así es.

-¿Se trata de tu novio, el muchacho misterioso?

-No… ojalá lo fuera. –el gesto de la chica rubia se tornó serio. –No podría haber refrenado el deseo de decírselo a todo el mundo.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Se trata de tu padre, de tu tía?

-No… es sobre Gertrud… o como usted la conoce, Gertie, la artista de las crayolas. La misma del sueño que le escribí en el último mail.

Julianne hizo un breve silencio, que Harrison aprovechó para volver a mirar con disimulo sus notas; Gertrud era una muchacha que había sido criada de la familia de Julianne a principios del siglo XX y aparentemente había sido asesinada. Hacía poco tiempo que Hank se había hecho a un lado del trabajo y las entrevistas habían pasado a manos de Federson, lo que le obligaba a la paciente contar nuevamente tópicos que ya supuestamente se habían tratado. Y no es que el nuevo doctor no haya leído suficiente notas sobre Julianne Westermann, sino que empujaba a su nueva paciente a que contase todo de nuevo a ver si aún sostenía sus versiones.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Bueno… la verdad siempre tuve en parte la sospecha, pero es difícil identificar a conocidos siendo bebés, cuando aún no adquieren rasgos o gestos característicos… Antes, cuando era niña no me costaba nada, supongo que con el tiempo la mente fue ganándome con sus juicios por encima de la intuición… aunque en este caso estoy totalmente segura.

-¿Qué te dio esa pauta, Julianne?

-El perrito.

-¿Cuál perrito?

-El perrito… ¿no lo vio al entrar? Ah, tal vez dormía… ahí está ladrando.

Federson puso atención a los ruidos que venían de afuera. Efectivamente un ladrido de cachorro similar a un quejido leve, comprobando que no era ninguna alucinación de su paciente.

-¿Y qué es lo que me querías decir?

-Bueno… hace una semana fue el cumpleaños de Gertie. Entonces hicimos una fiesta, porque Maria Barbara dice que tenemos que celebrar los cumpleaños, porque son un recordatorio de que estamos vivos y todo eso… aquí nunca hacemos mención a eso por lo que ya sabe... En fin, resulta que a "mi padre" no se le ocurrió mejor idea que traerle un regalo sorpresa así que de buenas a primeras se apareció para la fiesta con un cachorrito para la nena. Bueno, sí fue una sorpresa, porque apenas lo vio Gertie se puso a llorar y no podíamos sacarle el llanto con nada. Así descubrimos que la nena les tiene un pánico terrible a los perros. El fin de fiesta fue con Maria Barbara gritando con que hay que devolver al perro, el quetejedi diciendo que él no va a devolver al perro, la niña llorando y yo en el medio de todo, solo que por primera vez algo no es mi culpa. Debo decir que se siente extraña la presencia de un conflicto y no tener que ver con él.

-El mundo no gira en torno a nosotros Julianne, ni para bien ni para mal… a veces somos simplemente testigos de los acontecimientos.

-Puede ser… -contestó la muchacha poco convencida.

-Si lo es… ¿Y tú que sientes con respecto al cachorro?

-¿Qué siento yo? ¿Qué importancia tiene? No quiero hablar de mí con respecto al cachorro, el cachorro es bonito, no hizo nada malo…

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

-No sé… no sé si pueda hablar de esto. Estoy sintiendo frio…. Siento que me congelo.

La voz de Julianne comenzó a apagarse, Federson sabía que el frio era una de las tantas somatizaciones del temor en su paciente, así que decidió ser más proactivo y recurrir a la hipnosis.

-Muy bien Julianne… podemos intentar una regresión. Relájate y trata de tranquilizar tu mente. Ahora trata de serenarte y busca el primer recuerdo que tengas de tu infancia. Ahora concéntrate en lo que ves… y trata de describirlo… ¿Ves la ventana? Trata de ver a través de ella… recuerda, no es necesario entrar, solo asomarse… ¿qué ves?

-Veo estrellitas… estrellitas fluorescentes arriba mío… soy muy pequeña, tengo poco más de un año…. Estoy en mi canastito abrigada. Siento el sonido de un piano… hay varias personas hablando…

-¿Está tu padre allí?

-Si… creo que sí… pero no le escucho hablar… me da mucho sueño…

-Muy bien. Vamos más para atrás entonces. Háblame de Gertrud. Ve a un momento donde puedas apreciarla claramente… ¿Dónde estás, qué está haciendo?

La alegría volvió a apoderarse de ella; por primera vez podía ver la imagen de Gertrud con notoria nitidez, como si la tuviese en el mundo presente y no como un recuerdo desdibujado. Allí estaba la jovencita con sus largas trenzas y su uniforme negro del servicio en un enorme jardín de una mansión residencial. La criada sonríe al ver a alguien que evidentemente era su señorito, pues a él le sonreía de una manera distinta que a otras personas. Julianne también sonrió para sus adentros, y aunque no podía controlar lo que hacía su personalidad de Julius sabía que se sentía feliz y en paz consigo misma en aquel momento. Aunque tenía con la otra joven la enorme distancia de la posición social le tenía un gran aprecio. Una persona tan inocente como ella despertaba en su corazón sentimientos cálidos, de afecto y hacía nacer en ella el deseo de protegerla de algún modo, como si fuera una hermanita menor.

-Estamos en la casa de Ratisbona… es nuestro jardín. Creo que es noviembre o diciembre de 1905… Ella luce contenta, está armando una guirnalda para la Navidad… yo también estoy muy contento, tengo la impresión de que todos mis problemas se solucionarán, tengo muchas dudas sobre el futuro pero también esperanzas… le doy un beso en la mejilla… se siente muy cálida. Ella me quiere mucho… y yo la quiero a ella también…

Harrison advirtió que había empezado a referirse a sí misma en masculino, lo que era una señal de uno de sus recuerdos de la primera juventud.

-Vamos muy bien… ahora trata de avanzar más… ve a los momentos previos de la muerte de Gertrud…

-Estoy en la casa de un amigo, pero no me siento bien… tengo el brazo lastimado. Me dieron algo para el dolor… me siento muy mareado, no me puedo sostener en pie. –la voz de la muchacha comenzó a escucharse alterada. –Creo que está allí Gertrud… ¡si, allí está! ¡Está muy preocupada por mí! ¡Pero ella no sabe que ya no tengo salvación! ¡Todo me ha salido muy mal! ¡Ya nunca podré ser feliz! ¡No quiero estar aquí! –la desesperación se adueñó de su voz.

-Julianne, recuerda que si no puedes soportar lo que ves, puedes cerrar la ventana… pero si no la abres ahora, algún día tendrás que hacerlo. Ten calma, trata de avanzar un poco más, ¿dónde estás ahora?

Otra vez Julianne pudo ver su viejo cuarto, la imagen ya no resultó tan nítida sino que se cubrió de un aura negra, como si fuera el efecto de una vieja película. Aun así podía ver los viejos muebles y la decoración le resultó deprimente comparada con la de su habitación actual, quiso buscar el lugar donde guardaba la computadora, pero no era siquiera la misma ubicación de muebles… así que tuvo que rendirse a tomar el papel de Julius nuevamente, que se sentía agotada y nauseosa, sobre todo mareada y tampoco tenía una clara percepción de lo que la rodeaba.

-Estoy en mi cuarto, siento escalofríos… quiero recostarme, no me puedo tener en pie. Sé que mi entrada intempestiva levantará sospechas. Tocan a la puerta, entra Gertrud, está muy angustiada. Sabe que soy… que soy una mujer. Lo ha descubierto todo, nos peleamos un poco… grita… yo sé que me quiere… pero no se sabe controlar, se pisa en lo que dice, no puede disimular lo que sabe. Saco el cuchillo de debajo de la almohada, trato de asustarla pero si no deja de gritar voy a tener que usarlo… ¡yo no quiero hacerlo, pero ya he llegado demasiado lejos! Gertrud llora y grita, se va violentamente. No sé qué hacer… tengo mucho miedo, pero no puedo sostenerme en pie entonces me vuelvo a acostar… trato de dormir, creo que lo hago pero siento un grito. Viene del jardín, es una de las criadas… encontraron a Gertrud muerta… yo no escuché nada… voy corriendo hacia ella… todos están muy consternados… fueron los perros de Maria Barbara… ella está inconsolable, siente mucha rabia e impotencia… me acerco a Gertrud y la tomo el brazos… no pude hacer nada por ella, la nieve está muy fría, no me puse mis zapatos y me estoy helando pero no me importa… toco su mejilla y también está fría, ¡es muy fría, no parece ella! ¡Yo no quería lastimarla, no entiendo porque si quieren lastimarme no vienen directamente por mí, pero no con ella…! ¿Qué culpa tenía?

La muchacha comenzó a llorar y a moverse de forma inquieta en el sillón; había sido expuesta a recuerdos aún muy violentos para ella así que su doctor decidió que era momento de que regresara.

-Bien Julianne, lo hiciste muy bien… Ahora quiero que respires profundo, comenzarás a volver aquí. Contaré hasta tres despacio y cuando despiertes, recordarás todo con exactitud pero te sentirás en calma, sabrás internamente que toda esa angustia no tiene razón de ser… estás aquí en tu casa, con tu familia, lo mismo que Gertrud, ambas están bien. A la cuenta de tres… dos… uno, despierta. Dime tu nombre y cuándo naciste.

-Soy Julianne Audrey Westermann, nací el 9 de noviembre de 1989 en Berlín.

La joven rubia se incorporó del sillón y se sorprendió al ver cómo había desacomodado los almohadones, entonces se dio cuenta que había abrazado uno de ellos pensando en que se trataba de Gertrud. Repentinamente sintió el deseo de buscarla, pero no fue necesario pues pudo sentir la voz y los pasos de su actual prima correteando por el pasillo. Entonces suspiró con alivio, pero nuevamente pensó en la pesadilla de noches atrás.

-¿Tienes frio?

-No, estoy bien. Dentro de lo que se puede, al menos… no me siento angustiada, pero más me impresionó el sueño que le mencioné, en el que ahogo a Gertie…

-Bueno, creo que aunque fue útil la regresión, era tu sueño el que tiene todas las respuestas a lo que tú piensas. En el sueño querías que la niña estuviera bien, por eso cerraste la ventana. Esa es la preocupación que sentías por Gertrud antes y ahora también, por eso también buscabas cubrirla con la manta. Pero tú querías en el pasado que ella mantuviera tus secretos a resguardo, buscabas callarla, lo que representaste con el llanto. Pensabas que si ella se callaba todo se calmaría, y sentías el temor de que Maria Barbara te descubriera, y que por ende te dejara de querer. Ese es a lo que realmente temes, que te dejen de querer aquellos que confían en ti. Bueno, déjame decirte que es un temor presente en mayor o menor medida en todos los seres humanos, pero creo que es más bien un producto de tu inseguridad que un problema por el que debas preocuparte.

La muchacha se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, pero ya no sentía la tranquilidad de hace instantes. Extrañamente para ella, la preocupación sobre el presente era mayor que la del pasado. Tenía en claro que la niña era una persona importante para ella, el mismo destino se lo indicaba, sino no estaría tan cerca. Pero también con cada regresión se convencía más de su lado oscuro, que cuando se sentía acorralada era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Y si alguna vez tenía un nuevo conflicto que las enfrentara, y terminaba haciéndole daño aún a su pesar? La sola idea de que una situación tan terrible le provocaba más miedo que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir con ella misma. Finalmente dijo:

-No me preocupa eso tanto como el haber pensado en hacerle daño. Puede que en el sueño yo haya querido hacer eso, pero en la vida real yo estaba realmente dispuesta a matarla…

-¿Realmente dispuesta? ¿Cuántos años tenías en ese momento?

-Quince o dieciséis… iba a la escuela de música.

-¿Te parece que el deseo de un adolescente asustada es un determinante? Lo que tu querías es que tu problema desapareciera de forma rápida entonces buscabas la salida fácil, o lo que tu entendías era la salida fácil. Si hubieras creído en las abducciones hubieras deseado que te secuestraran los aliens. Pero cuando uno desea algo realmente, se pone en marcha para hacerlo, hace planes, ejecuta acciones. ¿Qué hiciste además de desear matarla?

-Me fui a dormir.

-Bueno, si esa noche no hubieran matado a Gertrud posiblemente a la mañana siguiente hubieras sopesado las cosas y se te hubiera ocurrido otro plan. Sobornarla, despedirla… algo más elaborado pero a la vez más simple. Además estabas enferma, si estabas lastimada seguro te pusieron algún analgésico. Los calmantes afectan la percepción de las cosas: producen palpitaciones, fiebre… confusión mental también. Y en esa época muchos medicamentos ahora cotidianos eran experimentales. No te ofendas pero no estabas en lo absoluto en tu sano juicio. ¿Tú le harías caso a una persona bajo el efecto de drogas?

-Supongo que no…

-Entonces, ¿no te parece lógico que todos esos pensamientos negativos tienen poco y nada de parecido con tu sentir real?

-Si… es verdad, pero ahora que lo pienso, si no hubiera tomado esos calmantes, quizás me hubiera despertado a tiempo cuando los perros ladraron. ¡Yo podría haberla salvado, y no lo hice! ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta!

-Sí, es verdad. Y aunque lo hubieras hecho, no necesariamente hubieras tenido un mejor resultado. Tal vez te levantabas, y no llegabas a tiempo y al encontrar a la chica desfallecida te hubieran acusado a ti. O llegabas a tiempo y los perros olían tu sangre y se arrojaban sobre ti, y después sobre Gertrud. O descubrías todo, y en un acto de desesperación de esas personas tan malas que describes se desataba una tragedia en la casa y terminaban todos muertos. O si, se resolvía todo de forma favorable y nada ocurría. En cualquier caso no pasó nada de eso .Hay millones de "Y si…" posibles, pero lo importante es que las cosas son como son. O mejor dicho, fueron como fueron. Ni siquiera Dios puede cambiar el pasado…

-Lo sé. No hay día que no piense en eso… sino no estaría hablando de esto con usted, ¿no? –el tono de la voz de la muchacha indicaba su clara decepción.

-Pues en vez de enfocarte en esa forma negativa de ver las cosas, deberías posicionarte de otra forma frente a los hechos. Dicen que lo único que no tiene remedio en la vida es la muerte y es cierto, pero en este caso digamos eso es algo que te puede tener sin cuidado. Gertrud murió pero ahora está aquí, y tú moriste y también estás aquí. Y lo más interesante, tienes la oportunidad única e irrepetible de hacer todo de nuevo, con la ventaja de no cometerás los mismos errores porque tienes varias cartas a tu favor.

-Puede ser…

-Piensa la cantidad de cosas que hay a tu favor y a favor de Gertrud. Ustedes viven en esta hermosa casa, con un confort muy por encima de lo mínimo. Tu querida amiga, ahora tu prima, nació en una buena familia, que tiene los medios para darle una buena vida. Ahora es muy pequeña pero cuando crezca irá a una buena escuela, se relacionará con mucha gente, y quien sabe qué podrá lograr en el futuro. No todo le será fácil, porque para nadie lo es, pero tiene en su vida personas que creen en ella y desean solamente lo mejor. Tiene a su madre, que la adora, y también a su tío y a ti, que veo te preocupas más de lo que crees por ella. Y tú también tienes todas esas cosas, aunque te resulta muy difícil verlas. Es mucho más de lo que tienen muchos en toda su vida. Entonces, ¿para qué sufrir por algo que ni siquiera hiciste, que solamente alguien muy parecido a ti, pero que no es exactamente tú misma, pensó hace más de cien años? ¿Algo que ya nadie recuerda, y a nadie le importa porque todos los que estuvieron en aquel momento ya murieron? Ese mundo en que vivieron fue una época que parecía eterna… y sin embargo era un mundo destinado a desaparecer, tú lo sabes bien. Un día vino alguien que podía hacerlo, y lo borró de un chasquido. Y a su vez, ese orden que lo reemplazó fue un cambio radical en las cosas, y se estableció un nuevo orden en el mundo. Y llegó otro día, tú fuiste parte de ese momento también en que ese nuevo orden se había vuelto viejo y finalmente pereció. No importa cuán bien recuerdes el pasado, nadie sabe el futuro. En eso eres igual que todos nosotros, Julianne Westermann…

-Yo… hago lo posible para pensar en eso. –dijo sirviéndose más té en la taza. –Pero también pienso que si tengo a Gertie y a los demás aquí, nada impide que…

-¿Algunos de tus viejos enemigos se acerquen nuevamente? Bueno, es un riesgo a correr. Pero esta vez juegas con las cartas marcadas, así como reconoces a tus amigos podrás ver de lo que serían tus enemigos capaz apenas los tengas enfrente. Si es que realmente tienen la posibilidad de hacerte algo, si es que el universo no ha puesto ya las cosas en su lugar. No creo que lo mejor sea vivir temiendo cosas que tal vez nunca ocurran. ¿Por qué mejor no enfocas tu energía en las cosas que sí puedes hacer? ¿Te preocupa Gertrud? Protégela ahora, en el presente. No hacemos este trabajo para que te atormentes una vez más, sino para cerrarlo y dejarlo atrás… ¿Sabes que significa el cuadro que estaba aquí? –preguntó Federson mientras se incorporaba de su asiento.

-Sí, son las dos caras de Jano. Saturno, el Hades de los romanos, se refugió en el reino de Jano y en agradecimiento por su hospitalidad ole torgo la capacidad de ver tanto el pasado como el futuro para que sus decisiones fueran sabias, las llaves del tiempo.

-Bueno, pero eso no es todo. Las dos caras ocultan un tercer rostro, que es el del eterno presente. Como nosotros no tenemos ninguna llave es al presente al único lugar a donde debemos dirigir nuestro rostro. Es mucho más relevante que el pasado y el futuro. Por cierto, creo que ese temor de la niña a los perros está más que justificado… pero es importante que se lo quite pronto o le será más difícil controlarlo con el paso del tiempo… ya que tanto te preocupa podrías empezar por ahí. Debo irme, tengo que llegar a Praga antes de la medianoche.

Maria Barbara luchaba con un sacapuntas a manivela en el que reducía a liliputienses diversos lápices de madera. Virutas de madera se esparcían por el aire, una de ella fue a dar al ojo de su sobrina apenas entró a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces con esa pieza de museo? Hace cien años ya atrasaba… ¿Por qué no le das crayolas? –Preguntó su sobrina refregándose el ojo. –No tienes que hacer todo esta tala de árboles…

-Porque la crayola no sale de los tapices, y además son tóxicas. ¿Y si sin querer se traga una? Todo se lo llevan a la boca. No se puede confiar en los niños ni por un segundo.

-¿Por eso no confías en mí?

-Jaja que graciosa. –respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo conseguir. –Por cierto, si buscas a tu padre, se fue al pueblo a ver si le puede encontrar casa al perrito.

-¿De verdad tenemos que devolverlo?

-Pues… no puede quedarse si Ermintrude le tiene miedo. Ojalá hubiera otra manera, pero…

-Dile que no se preocupe, yo hablaré con ella y entenderá. No me mires así, lo digo en serio… Lo que trato de decirte es que aunque seas la persona que más se preocupa por Gertie, no significa que debas ser la única que se preocupe por ella. Yo sé cuánto te importa, y a mí me importa también. ¿Lo sabes no?

-Sí, pero… un día serás madre y sabrás lo que es preocuparte de por vida por alguien. No volverás a pegar un ojo tranquila, incluso si crees que haces todo lo que debes hacer.

Julianne se acercó a su tía y apoyando una mano en su hombro, le sonrió y dijo:

-No se me ocurre mejor madre para Gertie que tú. Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte en su vida, y yo también. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En su habitación durmiendo la siesta…

-De acuerdo, dile cuando se despierte que me busque… estaré en la parte de atrás de la casa.

Julianne salió de la añosa mansión y elevó su vista al cielo, que aunque gris se encontraba sereno. Varias hojas bailaban gracias a una leve brisa. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el cuarto que ocupaba su prima en el ala superior y encontró la ventana abierta, seguro cuando oyese ruido se asomaría. Después decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba el cobertizo de las herramientas. Allí el perro dormía atado a una cuerda. Apenas el cachorro divisó a la muchacha rubia se incorporó de su estado de apatía y comenzó a mover su cola. Trató de correr hacia ella pero la correa se lo impidió, ella se acercó a él y luego de acariciar su cabeza lo soltó. El perrito trató de echarse sobre Julianne pero no pudo y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

-Oh, ¿cómo está este precioso cachorro? ¿A ver, no te pusieron nombre? Ah, tienes cara de… ¡Blacks! ¡Si, ese es tu nombre! ¿Qué le pasa a este perrito? ¿Esta aburrido? ¿Cómo no le juegan al perrito? ¡Vamos, busca la rama! –le ordenó lanzándole un palote que recogió del suelo. –¡Eso es! ¡Buen perro!

Después de jugar con el animal, Julianne se echó en un lecho que las hojas habían formado. El perro hizo lo mismo y se tendió con la cabeza recostada entre sus patas delanteras. La muchacha volvió a mirar el cielo pronto a oscurecer, los días se estaban volviendo más cortos por lo que pronto vendría el invierno. Y con él vendría la hermosa y triste nieve. Sus divagantes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por la niña de la casa, que corrió directamente hacia ella al verla recostada. El cachorro al ver otra presencia humana también se incorporó provocando la inmediata reacción de la niña. Rápidamente Julianne se sentó y sujetó al perro de la correa.

-¡Ven Gertie, no tengas miedo!

-Pero el _penito_ me va a comer…

-¡Claro que no! Está atado. No te va a hacer nada, te lo prometo. ¿No confías en mí? –preguntó extendiendo su mano a la niña.

Con algo de reticencia, la chiquilla decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento y sentarse junto a ella. Luego de pensar unos momentos dijo:

-Mira Gertie. Tener miedo no tiene ningún sentido, no es más que un obstáculo que nos ponemos a nosotros mismos. El miedo nos lleva a cometer errores, a veces muy graves… errores que arrastramos por mucho tiempo. A todos nos da miedo distintas cosas… pero tenemos que tratar de afrontarlos. Dime, ¿por qué te asustan los perros?

-Porque tienen dientes grandes…. Además mamá dice que los perros _chimarrones_ son peligrosos.

-Sí, pero este es un perro de compañía. No es salvaje, se moriría si no estuviese con seres humanos. Es muy juguetón y si le enseñas a obedecerte, será un buen amigo. Ven, acaríciale la cabeza, no tengas miedo, yo lo estoy cuidando. Aún le están creciendo los dientes, es muy chiquito todavía.

Con algo de reticencia Gertie puso su mano sobre el perro, que alegremente cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover la cola. Después se animó un poco más y le tocó el lomo.

-¿Y, qué te parece?

-Es suavecito… parece un abriguito…

-¿Verdad que si? Igual lo tendremos poco… tu tío le está buscando casa en el pueblo… qué lástima… -dijo como al pasar la muchacha rubia, usando un poco de psicología inversa tan bien aprendida de años de terapia.

-¿Y si nos lo quedamos?

-¿Quedárnoslo? Bueno… ¿pero que no le tenías miedo?

-Pero a este no… es muy bonito y suavecito…

Gertie se acercó más a su prima, y la abrazó. Julianne acarició su mejilla una vez más y sonrió; aunque hacía mucho tiempo que estaba con ella tuvo la impresión de verla por primera vez y al mismo tiempo que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Finalmente la besó en la mejilla y le dijo casi en un susurro:

-Te extrañé mucho…

-Pero si estaba en mi cuarto… sólo me dormí un ratito.

-Si… solo dormiste un ratito... –enmudeció unos instantes, hasta que el viento volvió a soplar. –Está haciendo frío, ¿jugamos un rato más con Blacks?

-¡Si! –exclamó la niña dando un salto. –Pero yo quería ponerle Michelángelo…

-Este… ese es nombre de tortuga, no de perro…

-Hum… entonces Picasso…

-Ya, Gertie… mejor vamos a jugar…

_Marzo de 2015_

_Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo fic de La ventana… aunque no lo parezca en primer instancia. Bueno se supone que escribí esto para cumplir con el tema "muerte más impactante" del grupo en Facebook de Orumado pero al final terminamos con acuerdo de que podríamos tratar cualquiera de ellas porque todas son traumáticas. En fin, el caso es que elegí a Gertrud que era uno de mis personajes favoritos de la primera parte y siempre sentí muy triste porque murió sin poder vivir una vida normal, se quedó en la mitad pues su destino. Así que decidí sacar otro fic relacionado a Julianne de la luz y la Sombra o sea la identidad de Julius en el presente (el primero salió para el anterior reto pero creo que nadie lo ha leído) la cual también han visto como personaje secundario en mi fic seriado de Berubara "Amor se escribe con A", de la cual aquí tomamos prestado a uno de sus personajes, el Federson… aunque temporalmente Julianne lo conoce como aquí se ve de muchos años antes que Oscar. Por eso verán comentarios y detalles a lo mejor aparentemente sin importancia, pero que si leen todas las historias que escribo podrán ir descubriendo cosas con pistas que voy dejando aquí y allá al mejor estilo Marvel jajaja._

_Volviendo al fic en sí mismo, creo que no queda mucho que explicar ya que todos los datos se revisan dentro de la historia, El título seguro les recordará a la canción de Mecano, Me cuesta tanto olvidarte, en la frase "Y ese algo que soy yo mismo/ es un cuadro de bifrontismo que sólo da una faz" aunque dentro de la historia adquiere otro significado relacionado a Jano Bifronte, la deidad romana que como se explicó mejor representa la dualidad, algo que como verán representa a nuestro personaje principal que está entre vivir una nueva vida como Julianne o aferrarse a la que tuvo como Julius._

_En cuanto a Gertrud, quien dispara toda esta serie de pensamientos, al ser una niña no se puede ver mucho de cómo será en un futuro y parece vivir lo que las teorías reencarnacionistas de la new Age denominan "una vida de descanso", es decir una existencia sin mayores dificultades en compensación de muchos viejos dolores. En cualquier caso, yo creo que la tierna Gertrudis se merece una nueva oportunidad y esta historia expresa ese deseo, pero también representa lo mismo que todos los personajes que se encuentran con otros en cualquiera de las historias: lo único que no perece con la muerte son los lazos de amor con los que compartimos la vida, sólo que adquieren una nueva forma más adecuada a nuestras circunstancias… aunque también nos traemos las relaciones antagónicas. Mi intención inicial es que la historia tuviera un tono más oscuro, pero al final me salió esta cosa media fluff que no creo lea nadie, pero no me importa porque los cinco segundos de Maria Barbara mamá para mí justifican cualquier otro posible error jajaja. Y algo más: Ermintrude y Gertrud son dos nombres alemanes de prácticamente igual significado, y ambos tienen como sobrenombre "Gertie". En realidad tenía duda sobre si cambiarle el nombre o dejarlo como en su pasada existencia, cosa que podía dejar igual dado que el personaje sigue siendo de familia alemana (aunque técnicamente nació en Eslovaquia, escenario de la historia) , pero me cansé de leer lo mismo tantas veces y bueno, decidí cambiarlo. _

_Mil gracias a Krimhild que beteó inicialmente la historia y siempre aporta mucho con sus consejos. Besos a todos y espero verlos pronto en algún nuevo fic que será completar el que comencé de Maria Barbara y David o una precuela de este que también tengo ganas de hacer. También quiero dedicarle este fic especialmente a mi otra amiga Fernanda, por motivos que ella conoce y además porque la escena final donde Julianne observa el otoño no pude evitar pensar en cómo se veía el paisaje otoñal desde su casa que tuve la dicha de conocer el mes pasado. _

_Besos a todos_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
